Un mezquino amor
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: Ren Kaidou, protagonista de esta pequeña historia está celoso de que todas las chicas se le insinuen y se le lanzen al mayor de la familia, Haru. Llevando a cabo que el pequeño tsundere muestre su lado celoso convirtiendolo en un mezquino de amor. - Pasen y lean este pequeño One-short


_Un mezquino amor_

 _Haru, el mayor de los hermanos Kaidou. Un chico fuerte, y con un hermoso cuerpo y de remate guapo. El novio perfecto que toda chica desearía tener._

 _Todas babean por el hermoso peli plata y ojos extraños, pero por desgracia el corazón del mayor solo le pertenece al Tsundere Ren, si Ren Kaidou el menor de la familia ese chiquillo tiene embobado al peli plateado._

 _La mayoría de los que van al café son mujeres es lo que puede notar el pequeño Tsundere el observa detenidamente como le coquetean, como se le insinúan esas mujeres, como se le lanzan y eso lo llena de coraje al pequeño._

 _Ey, Haru! Desean un café en la mesa 3_

 _Ya te escuche kiyoka, en un instante voy- contestaba el mayor_

 _Era la hora pico, medio dia en estos momentos en donde el café más se llenaba ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes iban a deleitarse en el café de los Kaidou._

 _Todos estaban ocupados atendiendo a los clientes como siempre, Aki, Shima, kiyoka, Iku y Haru se encargaban de la mayoría del café._

 _Se podría apreciar como el menor de la familia entraba al White Fang, con su típico traje del colegio, al percatarse de que el menor llego Haru lo fue a recibir como siempre con un cálido abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar más de la cuenta._

\- _Ven Ren, quiero que pruebes mi pastel de chocolate y fresas silvestres- decía el mayor con una alegre sonrisa._

\- _Voy- fue lo que respondió el menor (Ren es medio seco :v )_

 _Los hermanos se dirigieron a la casa para comer el delicioso pastel, pero haru lo que queria era algo más que darle un pastel al joven Ren._

\- Aquí esta un delicioso pastel para mi hermoso Ren-

-Gracias Haru- decia el menor metiendose un bocado del pastel- esta delicioso Haru, me gustaría más fresas.

\- Te veo un poco diferente Ren. ¿Paso algo? Tu anímo parece estar por los suelo

\- No nada, no paso nada.- fue lo único que respondió el menor mentiendose una fresa en su paladar.

En un instante el mundo de Ren se puso de cabeza, no se dió cuenta que fue tirado contra el sofá de la estancia y que encima de el estaba su hermoso hermano mirandolo fijamente.

-Dime, dime Ren que sucede.- comenzo con el interrogatorio

-Pues...cuando venía de regreso, escuchaba que unas mujeres decían que traerían a más chicas al café solo por ti, eso me daba rabia, no quiero que nadie que no sea yo se te acerque Haru.

\- Pero solo son...-

\- Si son clientas, se que diras eso pero no quiero que mujeres se te acerquen o que te coqueteen o que se te insinuen o cosas por el estilo...y peor esa chica Maru que casi te besa el lunes pasado..

\- Ren, estas celoso?.- Dios me parece tierno verlo celoso, cosas como estas no pasan todos los días.-penso el pervertido hermano

Sin aguantarse más pegó sus labios a los de menor estrujandolo contra los suyos, poniendo una presión muy grande hasta quedarse sin respiración.

-Haru, porque hicistes eso?!.- su sonrojo había llegado hasta sus orejas

\- Porque es muy hermoso verte así mi querido Ren, te aclaro algo. Maru ese día que casi me besa le dije que no tenía interes en las mujeres, no me gustan que el único que me atrae es mi pequeño y Tsundere hermano solo a el lo amo, así que eso metete en la cabeza mi adorable Ren.

Las palabras de Haru sonrojo a Ren al máximo explendor,no puede creer lo que decía el peliplateado.

Lentamente sus labios se pegaban más, sus respiraciones se acortaban mientras que las manos de Haru se metía a la camisa del menor, cada vez todo se iba intenficando entre ellos, todo se ponía más intenso hasta que ...

\- Niichan, la señora Naru dijo que si había más pastel de... Disculpen la interrupción.- salia del cuarto Shima..

-Nos vio..

-Si, nos vio.-decia el menor mientras le daba un golpe a Haru.

Porque siempre que voy a hacer algo con Ren, nos interrumpen porque!.- Grito el mayor con un ojo morado.

Fin. xd


End file.
